Carnaval de Pesadillas
by Malorum55
Summary: Como héroe o heroína, una llamada de auxilio jamás puede ser ignorada; pero muchas veces los peligros van más allá de los esperados, llevándonos al borde de la locura. Protagonista: Sonia the Hedgehog. [Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]


Bueno, aquí les traigo este One-Shot [Fic participante en la Actividad del terror 2016 "Bienvenidos a Pumpkin Hill" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]. No será tan terrorífico, y fue hecho a la ligera, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Carnaval de Pesadillas**

La brisa chocaba contra el rostro de Sonia con mucha intensidad, más no desaceleraría la marcha de su moto, sino que la aumentaría. No debía perder tiempo alguno. Solo pedía unas simples vacaciones de su vida, más el llamado de auxilio de posible victimas de Robotnik no podía ser ignorado.

Encendió de nuevo su radio, oyendo de fondo los gritos de auxilio y piedad, por docenas o, peor aún, cientos de voces de diversas personas. Su corazón latió a toda velocidad, como el motor de su vehículo, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar.

Tan introducida en sus pensamientos que la luz destellante en su rostros hizo volver en sí a Sonia; frenando, derrapó por la vía dejando detrás de sí la marca de su neumático. Agradeció que sus reflejos fueran muy buenos, porque si no hubiera terminado como una mancha roja en la vía. Devuelta en acción, aceleró en busca de la señal de auxilio.

* * *

Confusión, pura confusión se denotaba en el rostro de Sonia; boquiabierta, sin poder pronunciar palabras, no creía en lo que sus ojos detallaban. Caos y destrucción esperaba, más su lugar una noche de diversión se desarrollaba con alegría y felicidad. Entró pasando por la taquilla del Cool Zone, escuchando el sonido de la vagones de la montaña rusa haciendo su estridente ruido y los gritos de emoción de las personas encima de su cabeza; los niños pequeños tomaban de la blusa a sus madres y, señalándoles con el dedo, avisaban y las guiaban a cuál sería el juego al que se subirían. Caminado pocos pasos, fue interceptada por un malabarista, lanzando y atrapando cuchillos como actos.

— ¡Welcome to Carnival Darkness! — Expresó él, con una sonrisa enorme.

— Es un parque temático, no un carnaval. — Enfatizó Sonia, más no pareció darle importancia el trabajador vestido con atuendos estrafalarios, manteniendo su humor.

— Solo usamos el tema del carnaval por las fiestas de octubre. A todos les gusta el terror. — Explicó.

— ¡Pero si es Noviembre! — Informó anonadada, pero el malabarista solo negó con su cabeza y continuó con sus actos, dejando a la pobre eriza fucsia rosado confundida.

 _— "Fiestas de octubre, imposible"._ — Pensaba una y otra vez, comenzando a caminar e investigar el resto del parque que, como lo explicó el señor, tenía colores oscuros que representaban una noche de Halloween. Al cabo de un rato, chocó con una pequeña niña ardilla. — Discúlpame. — Pidió a la niña, sonriéndole.

— Vas a morir como todos nosotros. — Murmuró maliciosa, mordiendo su manzana acaramelada; Mostrando sus pequeños dientes, una sensación de nauseas le vino a Sonia. Tuvo la impresión que la jalea roja que recubría a la manzana, y ahora sus dientes, se parecía a la sangre; y con sus carcajadas aumentaban a cada segundo, le cogió pavor y se alejó con lentitud.

Continuando, se encontró con una carpa de circo grande que se alzaba en una buena sección del parque, con unos colores grises, blancos y negros que combinaban a la perfección con el resto del lugar.

No teniendo nada que perder, entró y, sobándose sus ojos, quedó sin palabras nuevamente. El lugar disentía comparándolo con lo pulcro y organizado del resto de las atracciones. Las tribunas de madera, lugar donde se sentaría la mayoría de los espectadores, estaban podridos y sus pocas piezas metálicas para su ensamble yacían oxidadas; igual que las vigas que sostenían la carpa. _"No se caía por pura suerte"_.

Sus pasos eran lentos al caminar, temiendo del lugar y del aura que se merodeaba en el aire. Sus púas se erizaban más y más acercándose a la pista, al cetro de todo. Allí vio varios símbolos pintados en rojo; las náuseas volvieron, recordando a la niña. Pensó en correr lejos, pero, como una cuerda que la amarrara, alargó su mano y toco parte de los símbolos.

Una corriente atravesó su cuerpo, petrificando sus músculos; sus ojos se aguaron al borde de llorar; su respiración se agitó, le faltaba el aire y se ahogaba; su boca se abría para gritar, más ni un sonido brotaba de su garganta. Al fin pudiendo dejar toca el símbolo, algo distinto se profetizaba. Miró a todos lados, iguales que siempre, más su mente le imploraba huir asustada como una niña pequeña.

Al salir, un horror la esperó y sus gritos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el lugar cambio para mal, y una oscuridad abrumaba sus ojos al mirar al cielo. No era como la noche nublada, sino más como una habitación cerrada sin luz que la penetrara. Corrió buscando la salida, yendo en todas direcciones posibles, pero no acertaba un camino concreto. A donde fuera que corriera una criatura la esperaba, lista para atacar a matar. Uno de ellos, con la apariencia de una niña con los labios cosidos, se interpuso en su huida. Él hilo que remendaba sus labios se descosió, mostrando en su sonrisa unos dientes putrefactos.

— Vas a morir como nosotros. — Reconoció de quien se trataba, pero dicha voz ahora sonaba endemoniada. La criatura trató de apuñalar a Sonia con el palillo de su manzana acaramelada (que ahora era un corazón que no dejaba de latir), pero ella se defendió con sus técnicas de combate. La criatura chilló, logrando obtener compasión por parte de la eriza; más con su guardia baja, la atacó, acertando un pequeño corte. La herida le ardió tanto como si un hierro ardiente la marcara, y las carcajadas del monstruo, alegre de sus actos, la enojaban. No aguantando más y, sobando su medallón con forma de teclas de piano, hizo aparecer su sintetizador de teclado, que se trasformó en un rifle y comenzó a dispararle a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Pero no duraron mucho sus disparos, porque el arma volvió a convertirse en su medallón.

Siguió corriendo hasta que se vio rodeada de monstruos sacados de libros de autores con mentes perturbadas y difíciles de describir; pero una mano cálida la tomó de su brazo y la jaló con fuerza, guiándola hasta un puesto de premios de juguetes. Apenas entraron, quien la guió cerró la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Sonia a la defensiva. — ¿Qué eres? — Cambió su interrogación, viendo al joven frente a sus ojos. Era de especie mono, usando un leotardo de color azul con un símbolo de ave roja en su pecho, pero por cómo iban las cosas no podía confiarse de nada; _"podría transformarse como los otros"._

— Date la vuelta y sabrás. — Indicó, con su sonrisa fija. Sonia dudó y, sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma, giró un poco la cabeza; se encontró con un viejo cartel de publicidad, mostrando: **_"Rick, el trapecista maravilla"_** como uno de sus atractivos espectáculos.

— Eres tú. — Acercó más la vista al cartel, leyendo las pocas aun entendible palabras que quedaban. — ¡La fecha es de hace 50 años! — Gritó sorprendida.

— Apenas 50. Pensé que eran más de cien. — Murmuró triste. — Estar atrapado aquí es sufrir toda la eternidad.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo todo terminó así? — Preguntó Sonia, con una mirada de interés.

— Quien hacía el acto de magia en nuestro circo jugó con poderes más allá de su comprensión. — Movía sus manos, fingiendo ser un mago. — Una noche, mientras todos disfrutaban de los juegos, mató uno a uno al personal del equipo del circo; solo quedábamos mi hermana y yo. — Sus ojos se aguaron, y las pocas lágrimas que se resbalaron por su rostro se las limpió con rapidez. — Él alzó su mano y, listo para quitarle su vida, me interpuse entre su daga y mi hermana. Un humo negro apareció y se esparció con fuerza, como una explosión, y todo se volvió negro para mí. Al despertar me encontré aquí. — Terminó de explicar, sentándose en el suelo.

Todo lo que narró lo dijo de manera sincera, y Sonia lo presentía. Él no era una amenaza como el resto del lugar; la única alma pura se encontraba frente a sus ojos y, si quería huir con vida, necesitaba su ayuda.

— Guíame, por favor. — Pidió ella, tendiendo su mano.

Mirando a Sonia, Rick sonrió, la agarró y se levantó. Confiado, abrió la puerta, ambos salieron y comenzaron a correr.

— ¿No te cansas de este juego, Rick?— Preguntó una voz gruesa resonando por todos los megáfonos. — Aunque seas inmune a los hechizos de este lugar, otros sufrirán. Sabes que ella morirá como todos los que la precedieron.

— Hubo otros antes de mí. — Preguntó Sonia.

— Oh, ¿no te lo dijo? — Preguntó la voz con un leve tono de burla y risa. — Jamás ha podido salvar a nadie. Todos mueren, y tu hora ha llegado. —Amenazó, cayendo en carcajadas antes de cortarse la comunicación.

Todas las luces del lugar se apagaron de golpe, dejándolos en las sombras. Sonia tomó por instinto la mano del joven primate, apretándolo con fuerza. Su ahora desconfianza ante el primate era poco comparándola con el peligro que los acechaba. Oía el sonido de respiraciones a sus espaldas, junto al sonido de pisadas pasando a sus lados.

Las luces otra vez se encendieron, lo que provocó que soltara un grito al ver que la mano que sostenía estaba cercenada. Y ahora yacía sola como al principio. Durante el apagón la ubicación de muchos juegos cambiaron de lugar, y tomaron aspectos aún peores; el carrusel, en vez de tener los típicos caballos que fungían de asientos, personas empaladas tomaban su lugar. Sus cuerpos eran desplazados mecánicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo para simular el galope de un caballo lo que provocaba que, en vez de oírse la música repetitiva que ponían cuando esta estaba en marcha, los gritos de agonía resonaban con fuerza, ocultándola la tonada.

Miró a otro lado y el mismo sentimiento dolor la invadió. La atracción al que sus ojos estaban fijos era el de las sillas voladoras; exceptuando que en vez de sillas o columpios atados por unas largas cadenas, unidas al parecido al techo de un carrusel que giraba, eran de los pies o brazos de sus víctimas. Uno de los cuerpos que giraban y giraban, y giraban sin control se soltó, impactando al lado de Sonia. Él perdió su par de brazos, y sus huesos sobresalían de su cuerpo; pero ello no significaba que estaba muerto. Se levantó y, con sus dientes afilados, comenzó a atacar a Sonia. Ella usó sus puños, pero sintió dolor con cada puñetazo que lanzaba. La súper fuerza que la caracterizaba ya no estaba. Logró invocar de nuevo su arma y con disparos, se alejó en busca de refugio, no para su cuerpo, sino para su mente; estaba al borde de la locura y si no ponía su mente en blanco desfallecería antes de poder escapar.

Su paso de detuvo de golpe, pues chocó contra algo duro. Miró de frente donde una zona negra se alzaba. Acercó su mano con cuidado, y el tacto de su roce le describía algo rígido se ocultaba en la oscuridad. Una luz sobre su cabeza iluminó su vista, cegando momentáneamente sus ojos. Alzó la mirada y dicha luz procedía de una lámpara puesta sobre un poste de energía; más indagaba de donde procedía la conexión, con los cables rotos y sin unión a nada. Giró la cabeza para encontrase con una desagradable sorpresa.

— Ése tipo está enfermo. — Declaró, con si vista puesta en la pintura mórbida plasmada en la pared contra la que chocó.

Toda esta era roja carmesí como la sangre, pero se diferenciaban la silueta de los cuerpos desnudos de muchas personas sin ninguna clase de distinción de edad o especies; desde pequeños niños y niñas, jóvenes y adultos mayores posaban de maneras inimaginables. El detalle de cada rasgo de sus cuerpos era tal, parecía que de verdad estuviera en presencia de esas personas.

Tomándola desprevenida, algo agarró a Sonia de su pie y la tumbó contra el suelo. Alzó la vista para encontrarse como una mano roja sobresalía de la pintura; vio entonces como el lienzo tomó vida, y sus las siluetas salieron en parte para atraparla. Con su arma en mano no dejó de disparar, más los láseres eran inútiles; donde chochaban estos solo formaba huecos en los cuerpos, líquidos como el agua o la pintura, y se regeneraban tan rápido como aparecían. Ni con toda su fuerza se pudo desprender de las frías manos que la tomaban y arrastraban a la pared. Mientras unas manos la oprimían contra la pared, que ahora no era rígida sino gelatinoso, otras rasgaron sus prendas hasta desnudarla, y tiraron su arma lejos de su alcance.

Logrando su cometido los cuerpos gelatinosos de sangre como pintura, introdujeron en su totalidad a Sonia. Estar dentro de la pintura le daba a ella la sensación de estar sumergida en una piscina, con agua que provocaba un ardor tan fuerte como el ácido, que no se detenía. Su cuerpo se congelaba, y una expresión de tristeza se esbozaría por la eternidad en su rostro. Se volvería un monstruo al igual que los captores que la apresaron en este lienzo horrendo y, tarde o temprano, tomaría la vida de una pobre alma; _"Todos mueren, y había llegado su hora"_.

— ¡No más trucos! ¡No más pérdidas! ¡No más muertes! ¡No más! — Oyó gritar, sintiendo una mano cálida que tomaba su brazo y la jalaba fuera de aquella tortura.

La joven eriza oyó gruñidos a sus lados, y su vista obstruida por la sangre que cubría sus ojos le impedía ver el panorama. Sintió como era cargada en los brazos de su salvador y, entre tambaleos por un recorrido breve, oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse de golpe.

— Gracias, Rick. — Agradeció Sonia al joven primate, limpiándose la vista. Percibió como Rick yacía de medio lado, cubriéndose con su mano parte del rostro.

Ella recordó las prendas que le fueron arrebatadas de su cuerpo y, como Rick, se tapó con sus manos sus intimidades. Rick caminó fuera de su vista, atrás de unos lockers de vestuarios oxidados.

— Ten, cúbrete con esto. — Le lanzó su leotardo, cayendo a un lado de Sonia.

Ella miró la prenda un poco escéptica, más no tuvo otra opción. Se puso el traje, quedándole un poco apretada entre sus caderas y ancha de brazos. Rick se acercó a ella, mostrándole ahora una sonrisa para animarla.

— Otra vez, gracias. — Dijo ella. — ¡Mi medallón! — gritó temerosa, tocándose el cuello y notando la falta del amuleto.

— ¿qué tiene de importante ese medallón? — Preguntó.

— Tiene propiedades mágicas. Cuando lo toco…— Sonia se detuvo al ver las expresiones en el rostro del joven primate.

Los ojos de Rick se blanquecieron; entró en un shock extremo, soltando balbuceos inentendibles y con la vista perdida en el horizonte. Lo que sea que lo aterraba ahora la impregnada a ella.

— Todas las almas que antes atrajo a este infernal lugar eran pare terminar el ritual que inició hace 50 años. Necesitaba las almas suficientes para abrir un portal suficiente de este mundo al nuestro; con ese medallón, podrá llevar todos estos monstruos de pesadillas y destrozar todo a su paso. — Explicó temeroso, temblando.

— Lo detendremos. — Exclamó Sonia, pero Rick negaba.

— How? (¿Cómo?) —

— He pasado por cosas terribles, no como estas, pero sí terribles. Por momentos pensé que no lograría salir con vida, y que gente inocente moriría si fallaba. — Narraba, con la vista al suelo. — Pero nunca dejé de confiar en mis hermanos, y ellos nunca se rendirían ante nada. Confiaba que estuvieran allí para ayudarme cuando más los necesitaba. — alzó la mirada, confiada. — Yo confió en ti, y se no te rendirás ahora.

Salieron del cuarto, esperados por una horda de criaturas de diversos aspectos. La mayoría eran las personas con sus cuerpos deformados, sus dedos remplazados por cuchillas y sus dientes afilados como de un tiburón. Todos atacaron a la vez, feroces y sin titubeo. Sonia, por primera vez desde que terminó atrapada en este carnaval de pesadillas, no sintió miedo alguno y, recuperando todas sus fuerzas, lanzó golpes que mandaron a volar a una buena cantidad de aquellas criaturas, que soltaron chillidos de dolor.

Ambos, entre golpes y huidas, pasaron al lado del carrusel. Rick se detuvo golpe, señalándole con el dedo; veían una puerta que no se ligaba con el diseño mórbido de la atracción. Atravesaron la puerta, encontrándose un pasillo de escaleras en bajada; al final de estas, abrieron la puerta con cuidado y salieron para encontrarse de frente a la carpa de circo. Un brillo colosal se proyectaba dentro. Apenas dieron unos pasos las luces del parque se apagaron una a una, por lo que corrieron dejando atrás la oscuridad que casi los atrapaba.

Apenas entraron a la carpa del circo, fueron apresados por criaturas con cuerpos de serpientes como brazos. Forcejearon para liberarse, pero era en vano.

— Es bueno tener público para el acto final. — Escucharon alegre una voz familiar, pues era la que escucharon a través de los megáfonos. Vieron como en el centro estaba un perro antropomorfo, recitando unas palabras y lanzando unos huesos a unas llamas. Como último muestra sacó el medallón de Sonia y lo lanzó al fuego como las otras cosas. — Absolute mors in hunc mundum. — Recitó, aplaudiendo. Las llamas se volvieron negras y se impregnaron al medallón. Él lo sacó y sonrió con malicia. — Te ostium apertum inferos. — Del medallón broto un rayo al suelo y un vórtice se abrió con lentitud. — El final se acerca. —

Ver su medallón consumido en magia negra enloqueció a Sonia. El regalo de su madre convertido en un arma para el mal no lo permitiría. Se fugó de los brazos serpentinos de su captor y, quitándole de sus manos el medallón, tomó un tubo metálico y se preparó a destruirlo.

— Alto. Si destruyes este medallón nunca encontraras a tu madre. — Al final de sus palabras, lanzando al suelo una serie de polvos de colores que soltaron una estela de humo, la silueta de la madre de Sonia, la reina Aleena, se vislumbró.

Sonia miró como esta ilusión se acercó a ella y, de frente, acarició sus mejillas con una sonrisa delineada en su rostro.

— Baja eso cariño. — Le pidió con una voz amorosa.

Las manos de la joven eriza temblaban, más apretó con fuerza el tubo.

— Yo te encontraré de una u otra manera. — Avisó, sonriéndole. — pero hoy, debo salvar a todas estas pobres almas. — Terminó de decir, destrozando el medallón de un golpe.

— ¡NOOOOO! — Gritó el mago. Vieron como el vórtice lo succionó, arrancándole piel, músculos y huesos, parte por parte hasta que no quedó nada de él. Al cerrase el vórtice solo un relicario quedó en el suelo, con el mismo símbolo que había en el piso. Los monstruos de aspectos inenarrables cayeron al suelo, como si entraran en trance. Rick tomó el relicario, viendo el objeto con odio.

— Se acabó. — Dijo Sonia, calmándolo.

Salieron los dos de la carpa, encontrándose con una bella sorpresa. Todas las personas que fueron transformadas volvieron a su apariencia normal, y caminaban felices hacia la luz brillante, como como el sol, que se proyectaba en la entrada del parque; cuando ellos llegaban a la luz, estos se evaporaron. _"Eran libres"._

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Sonia, a unos pasos de la salida.

— Esas criaturas aún son un peligro. — Dijo Rick.

— El mago se fue enviado a un peor lugar. Ya no podrán ser controlados. — Indicó ella, pero él no estaba convencido.

— Exacto. Si me voy, no tendrán nada más que los ate a este mundo y tarde o temprano alguien encontrará la manera de convocar esta monstruosidad. — Tomó el relicario y se lo puso.

— Esa cosa te consumirá. Te convertirás en quien causó todo esto. —

— Él mismo lo dijo: Soy inmune a sus hechizos. Me sacrifiqué hace 50 años para salvar a mi hermana. Ahora me sacrifico para que nadie más caiga en esta pesadilla. — Se cortó sobre su pecho, en su corazón, el mismo símbolo del circo. — Adiós Sonia. Gracias por creer en mí, aun cuando yo ya no lo hacía. — Dio media vuelta y se puso en marcha de nuevo hacia la carpa del circo.

Sonia no podía creer que, luego de tanto esfuerzo, no se liberara de esta pesadilla. Corrió para detenerlo y convencerlo de irse, de abandonar; de repente, el sonido chirriante de metal chocando la detuvo, pues le recordaba a la montaña rusa. Miró a todos sus lados y, en un parpadeo, un vagón de la montaña rusa impacto contra ella; sintió como los huesos de su cuerpo se quebraban uno a uno, mientras el vagón la empujaba hasta la puerta; La luz penetró sus ojos y toda calma la invadió, como un plácido sueños de calma y seguridad la invadió. _"Todo se volvió paz"._

* * *

Una suave brisa, tanto como una caricia, sobó el rostro de Sonia y la despertó. Su asombro no se hizo esperar al ver a sus dos hermanos, a lo lejos, dormidos de manera incomoda en unas sillas plásticas. Trató de pararse para abrazarlos y desahogar todo lo que vivió, pero no pudo; un dolor familiar le hizo bajar la mirada para encontrarse enyesada en parte de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos, el izquierdo. Oyendo sus quejidos, los dos hermanos despertaron y al verla a ella, no aguantaron las ganas de llorar. Ambos se pusieron a los lados de su hermana y la abrazaron; su estrujo fue tal, que, con pena, le pidieron disculpa al causarle dolor por sus muestras de cariño.

— Nos distes un buen susto. — Mencionó Manic, dando pequeños golpes con sus baquetas a uno de los bordes de la camilla.

— Sí, tienes que aprender a manejar con más cuidado. — Reafirmó Sonic, sobándole a su hermana las púas de su cabeza.

— Discúlpame. La próxima vez trataré de conducir el vagón que me esté atropellando. — Criticó molesta.

— ¿Vagón? — Preguntó Sonic confuso. — Te accidentaste porque perdiste el control al esquivar un auto. — Reveló.

— What? — Era ella ahora la confundida. — Yo, yo…— Recordó aquel auto azul que apareció en una curva, pero no le dio importancia por el momento.

La siguiente hora le explicaron a Sonia como los llamaron desde el hospital para darle la noticia de su accidente, así como que llevaba casi seis días inconscientes desde que llegaron a cuidarla. Al principio no pudo creer lo que le dijeron, pensando que era alguna broma de ellos. Trató de explicar una parte de los hechos que la torturaron; trató de describirles el dolor en aquel mundo de pesadillas, más los dos trataron de aguantar las ganas de reír. Sonia sintió tristeza al ver como las personas que quería hacían caso omiso a sus palabras, pero Sonic la animó señalando el televisor. Allí, encendiéndolo, mostró un canal que transmitía las 24 horas películas de terror; explicó que, subconscientemente, todo lo que creyó que vivió fue parte de su imaginación. Su mente dudó, más no lo creyó a pesar que le mostraban su medallón intacto.

— Buenas, ¿puedo pasar? — Oyeron los tres la voz de una mujer madura.

Vieron como una señora de edad madura, de entre 60 años, acompañada de un joven, entre 14 y 16 años, de especies monos, entraban.

— Sonia, ellos fueron los que te recogieron cuando te accidentaste. Bueno, cuando casi te chocas con ellos esa noche. — Enfatizó Manic, sobándose las púas de su cabeza con humor.

— ¿Tu… viste a mi hermano? — Preguntó la anciana, con los ojos llorosos, pero Sonia no contestó de inmediato. Sacó de su bolso un traje y lo reveló a todos. — Estabas usando esto esa noche. Era el traje de mi hermano cuando trabajaba en el circo. ¿Lo viste? —Volvió a preguntar, a lo que esta vez la eriza asintió.

— Él… fue un héroe. — Declaró Sonia, pero negó al instante. — Él será un héroe por el resto de la eternidad. — Rectificó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Lo siguiente que hizo Sonia fue contar todo lo sucedido una vez más, detalle a detalle; ahora Sonic y Manic prestaban más atención, sufriendo al ver llorar a su hermana. La señora abrazó a Sonia, pero también cayó en llanto. _"Lloraban por el destino del joven"_.

* * *

El cielo grisáceo, al borde de la lluvia, transmitía un sentimiento de intranquilidad por el lugar. A pesar de su aspecto, Sonia caminó por el verdadero parque de atracciones Cool Zone, destrozado por el transcurso de tiempo. De sus atracciones no quedaban más que los cimientos de hierro y concreto, rodeados de maleza que crecía sobre estos. _"La naturaleza lo consumió todo"._

— Sonia, ya es tiempo de irnos. — Avisó Sonic.

Sonia dio unos cuantos pasos, pero algo la hizo darse media vuelta. Vio, como fantasma al joven mono, sonriéndole.

— Cuídate, Rick. — Le deseó ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

— No te metas en problema, Sonia. — Deseó él, desapareciendo.

Al volver Sonia, Manic y Sonic a su moto, un llamado de auxilio se transmitía. Pedían ayuda para vencer las fuerzas invasoras de Robotnik.

— Tenemos trabajo que hacer. — Declaró ella, lista para una nueva aventura.

 **THE END**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus reviews. Me disculpo por los errores que encuentre.

 ** _Sin más, hasta la próxima._** :D

 **Notas de Autor:**

* Como inspiración me basé en el parque de atracciones al inicio del juego de **_"Silent Hill 3"_** , así como su película **_"Silent Hill: Revelation"._**

* **_"Rick, el trapecista maravilla"_** es una referencia a **_"Dick Grayson, el joven maravilla de DC"._**


End file.
